1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a new system for conveying a fluid through an under-the-ground location and method of making such a system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a system for conveying a fluid through fan under-the-ground location, the system comprising a primary flexible conduit means for conveying the fluid therethrough and having an inner peripheral surface means and an outer peripheral surface means, and an outer secondary conduit means having at least a portion of the primary conduit means removably disposed therein and having an inner peripheral surface means and an outer peripheral surface means that engages the ground in the under-the-ground location thereof. For example, see the U.S. patent to Webb et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,477.
It is also known to provide a primary conduit means that has a helically disposed passage formed therein throughout the length thereof (see the U.S. patent to Winter et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,074) with coupling means for coupling each end of the primary conduit means to other fluid conveying structure (see the U.S. patent to Sanders et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,686) and to either bury that primary conduit means directly into the ground or dispose the same within a secondary conduit means that is buried in the ground (see the U.S. patent to Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,012).
It is also known to provide a flexible hose having its inner peripheral surface means defined by a projection means that is helically disposed throughout the length thereof and having a fluid conveying conduit means disposed therein. For example, see the U.S. patent to Grantham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,720.
It is also known to provide a plurality of uniformly spaced apart radially disposed ribs on the inner peripheral surface means of a secondary conduit means so that at least some of the ribs will engage the outer peripheral surface means of the primary conduit means in the under-the-ground location thereof. The inner edges of the ribs on the secondary conduit means define an internal diameter that is substantially larger than the external diameter defined by the external peripheral surface means of the primary conduit means when the primary conduit means is disposed in the secondary conduit means before the combination thereof is disposed in the ground. For example, see the March, 1992 Form A 115 pamphlet of Advanced Polymer Technology, Inc. of Elkhart, Ind.